Stefan Kanoff
Stefan Kanoff is a former field medic in the outer colony of Bliss and the resident medic on the Dawn Voyager. Kanoff was severely wounded in a confrontation with insurgents and had to be implanted with cybernetic enhancements. After being discharged from service, Kanoff works odd jobs for underground doctors in getting medical equipment and supplies. History Early Life Stefan Kanoff was born into a poor family of 8 in the northern region of Dameir. Stefan's father and mother work countless hours in low paying jobs, while his elder brothers and sister took care of him and and the rest of his younger siblings. Wanting to ease the burden of his parents and elder siblings, Stefan decided to leave his family at the age of 15 and went to find a job in the at the ship ports. Finding a job was much more difficult than Stefan had anticipated, eventually luck bestowed upon him when a kind doctor decided to take Stefan under his wing and brought him to his office. There Stefan was taught about human and alien anatomy, and got the chance to help assist the doctor around his office. Eventually the doctor grew old and died leaving his office in Stefan's care. To make matters worse, war had begun against insurrectionists and a military draft was sent all around. Knowing that he wouldn't off much help at the office and thanks to the knowledge that the doctor taught him, Stefan decided to join the military as a combat medic. Military Service and Discharge Kanoff trained for several months for combat and learning how to tend to wounded soldiers in battle. Eventually Stefan was deployed with his unit and fought in many battles against insurgents. Stefan did the best that he could in his duties, but knew that he couldn't save everyone. The very next mission that his unit participated, Stefan wasn't prepared for the aftermath... Kanoff's unit was tasked with taking out insurgents in a major metropolis attempting to activate a nuclear device. Thankfully a spec ops team beat them to it disarming the nuke; Kanoff's unit was then assigned to clear out any remaining insurgents in the area and assist any civilians seeking shelter. Unfortunately, a large regiment of insurgents ambushed his unit; only Kanoff and a couple of others made it out alive. To Kanoff that was the most disappointing day of his life; during the ambush Kanoff spotted some civilians and among them was a little girl. Kanoff knew that they wouldn't be able to rescue all of them, so the mother asked Stefan personally to save her daughter. After Stefan took the girl from her mother, the unit was attacked once more, but this time insurgent battle tanks were put into play. There was a big blast that killed all of the civilians, Stefan got caught in the blast; shrapnel blinding his right eye but he was able to protect the little girl. When Kanoff and the few surviving members of his unit made it out of the city to call for backup, an insurgent sniper shot twice at Kanoff critically wounding his left arm. The one thing that protected Stefan from that second shot was the little girl he was carrying; as the shot pierced right through her heart. Kanoff fell to his knees and realized that he had failed; failed to give the girl a longer life than what she had, a life that she deserved. Brought back to base, Kanoff was refitted with cybernetic enhancements to replace his lost body parts. Several months later, Kanoff was discharged from the military. Joining the Dawn Voyager TBW. Personality Stefan can be naive at times, but also quick on making decisions in dire situations. He has a caring side for most of his friends and crew. Skills, Weapons, & Abilities Skills *'Skilled Medic:' Thanks to military training & combat experience Stefan is a valuable asset to the crew and can tend to any wounds that they can suffer in any given situation. *'Knowledgable Physician:' With several months of studying with the doctor under his belt, Stefan knows the anatomy and physiology of a variety of races. *'Scrounging for supplies: '''Stefan has done many odd jobs for back-water clinics from getting medical equipment and supplies, even body parts, from "reliable" sources such as crime syndicates and hospitals. Weapons *'Foley Tactical Pistol:' Bliss Armed Forces standard issue military pistol. 9mm pistol that carries up to 13 rounds per magazine. Stefan has two of these pistols with him at all times. One in his holster, and the second in his medical case ("Hey you gotta be preapred for anything") Stefan's secondary weapon. *'Bower 20 Shotgun:' A shotgun commonly used both by Bliss military forces and insurrectionists. Semi-automatic shotgun, carries up to 12 shells. Stefan's primary weapon. *'MK Assault Rifle: '''Bliss Armed Forces standard assault rifle for ground forces. 30 round magazine capacity. Stefan only uses this weapon in case things get hot. Abilities Category:Characters